The general procedure for placing catheters within vessels is to track a guidewire through the vessel to the desired position and advance the catheter over the guidewire. Guidewires are required because the catheters themselves do not have sufficient column strength or torqueability to be able to be tracked or steered through the vessel. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,579.
In some procedures such as angioplasty using dilatation balloon catheters, it is necessary to exchange catheters to increase balloon size. It may also be necessary in some instances to replace catheters due to material fatigue. Two guidewire techniques have been employed in such instances. In one, the initial guidewire is removed and replaced with an exchange wire that is somewhat greater than double the length of the catheter. In order to avoid the need for a separate exchange wire a second technique that involves attaching an extension wire to the initial guidewire was developed.
U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,917,103 and 4,922,923 describe an extendable guidewire assembly that employs a sleeve that is connected to the proximal end of the guidewire and into which the distal end of the extension wire is inserted. The sleeve and extension are then crimped to form a permanent joint or union between the two wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,489 describes another type of extendable guidewire assembly in which one of the wires has a tapered tip and the other has an expandable sleeve into which the tip is received. A second concentric sleeve encloses the expandable sleeve to ensure a friction fit between the tapered tip and expandable sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,163 describes yet another kind of extendable guidewire assembly. In this assembly one of the wires carries an internally threaded sleeve and the other wire carries a threaded head. The two wires are coupled together by threading the head into the sleeve.
Applicant is also aware of an extendable guidewire assembly design in which one of the wires carries an open-ended sleeve and the other wire has a tapered tip encircled by a helical coil. The wires are coupled by inserting the tip into the sleeve and twisting it. The twisting causes the coil to expand and form a friction fit with the interior of the sleeve. The wires are uncoupled by twisting the tapered tip wire in the reverse direction.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an extendable guidewire assembly that may be connected and disconnected and is relatively simple to manufacture.